Because we were always better together
by wild-fables
Summary: Emma sacrifices herself for Regina and allows the Darkness to consume her, but Regina won't stand idly by and let it happen. My version of how "Operation Mongoose, Part 2" could have ended. Canon only up to a certain point. I don't own the characters of "Once Upon a Time." I'm referencing them only for fun, not profit. As always, thank you for reading!


I watch as the Darkness whips around Emma. The cries and the screams have only begun to work their way in, but she's in pain. I know because I was just in there, felt the Darkness work its way into me, before she lifted the dagger, and summoned the vile tendrils towards her. She's sacrificing herself for me. Again. She's choosing to leave her parents, her son, and her boyfriend for me. I stand there amazed, in shock really, not believing my own eyes.

Robin comes closer and holds me, but I can't accept his embrace. Not now, not ever again. I cringe at the thought of another sacrifice in my name. I'm so tired of the saving, the teetering back and forth between good and evil, hero and villain. I realize that it doesn't have to end like this. I remember – we were always better together.

I turn to Robin and strain to be heard. "I'm so sorry, but I have to…" Before he has a chance to pull me back in, I run towards Mary Margaret and David who are helplessly watching their daughter. I grab them and yell, "If we don't make it…Henry…please take care of him!" They scream back horrified, "Regina, no!"

But I don't listen. I don't stop to doubt myself. I turn to face the Darkness and Emma stares back at me. She tries to shake her head, screams out a defiant "No!" but I only hear the roar of the dark magic. And then I hear nothing.

I've leapt back into the vortex – the howling and screams again start to seep into me. I clutch at Emma. She's weak and can barely stand, so she clings to me. I trace a hand up her arm, stop when I wrap my fingers around hers holding the dagger. I try to breathe, and scream into Emma's ear, "Together Emma! We can fight this!"

I feel my magic sputter and flow through me, and up to the dagger, but I'm not sure it's making a difference. I pull her closer. "C'mon Miss Swan, we can do this!" I feel Emma inhale deeply as if breathing me in, and then I feel it. I'm vibrating and throbbing, as her magic starts to pulse through both of us.

I watch in awe as Emma's white magic works its way up, weaving itself around my own violet magic. Our combined magic is swirling above, fighting off the dark magic, but still the Darkness is winning. And it's not playing fair. It chooses me and reminds me of who I was. I turn away and close my eyes tight to the images, but they're inside me – villages burning and bodies with gaping holes in their chests falling to the ground, beating hearts in my hand, and then crushed to dust.

"No!" Emma screams. "That's not you!"

And so, I fight harder. I fill myself with good memories – Henry as a baby playing with wooden blocks in my office. "Mama" he says absently for the first time. "You're his birth mother?" as I scrutinize Emma, and sense that she is my ending, and possibly my beginning. "I may not be strong enough but maybe we are," before we save Storybrooke. I recall Neverland and moving the moon to save Henry, and "I don't want to kill you," and "Maybe I need you."

I open my eyes wide because the truth has become abundantly clear. I push back and notice Emma looking at me with a knowing smile. Of course, she saw and felt my memories. Now she knows that along with Henry, she's been my source of light – all that is good and powerful within me.

She pulls me back in, with one word on her lips, "Together," and we both look up at our joined hands and the dagger pointing to the night sky.

"Follow my lead," I say, and she does. I focus on the dagger, drawing the dark branches towards it. The dagger starts to shake violently, but neither of us let go. Then it starts to burn, but again, we hold on tight. It's working. The dagger, fueled by our magic, is drawing in all the Darkness. We're starting to feel less trapped. I feel the ground beneath us, and the air is getting lighter.

I pick up my head that had been tucked stiffly against Emma's shoulder. "Almost, almost there," I implore.

She meets my gaze, her face so close to mine, and she's beaming. "I know." Even now, like this, she can be smug. Her eyes drop to my lips, and back up again. She wouldn't, but she does.

Her lips met mine. Our kiss is sloppy and rushed, but considering the circumstances, I won't complain. As it deepens, I feel her power surge through me. It's effortless and joyous – like running through a field of flowers with my father's laughter behind me, and the feel of the wind in my face as Rocinante whisks me away from my worst nightmares, and the pounding of my heart in my chest, my lungs expanding and contracting, and blood flowing through my veins as I come alive again. Suddenly the dark magic swirling around us is engulfed by waves of light. I break away breathless to see the light rush and consume the Darkness like waves pounding the shore, over and over again.

After a few minutes, it's all gone. Once again, I'm standing in the middle of Storybrooke with a few street lights flickering, struggling to come back on, and an eerie silence. I turn to Emma, who's still in my arms. She looks radiant in the lingering wisps of light. She's trying to catch her breath, but once our eyes meet, she grins.

I look around, taking it all in, not quite believing what just happened and chuckle. "Well, you always were a quick study, Miss Swan."

She quirks an eyebrow and laughs. Emma looks at the dagger in her hand. She turns it over once, twice, then holds it up to me. There's no name on it. It's simply a dagger of polished steel. "We did it," she whispers.

"We did," I agree and we embrace in the middle of the street. I bask in our victory for a few seconds before I feel the sudden crush of bodies around us. The voices come at us just as quickly. They congratulate us, admonish us for being so reckless, ask if we're all right, and finally someone asks, "Wasn't that magic from true love's kiss?"

It's Henry. He's made his way to us, and of course, he would be the one to ask. I look around and notice that the small mob is looking at us expectantly. I spot Robin, who has stayed back. I suspect he knows the truth and won't interfere. Hook stands beside him, waiting for his chance to join Emma.

I sigh. I've been here before, and I know how this ends. They will all converge around Emma and celebrate. Snow White and Prince Charming will toast to their daughter's bravery, and everyone will cheer, while Hook will lay a heavy, leather-clad arm over Emma's shoulder, whispering of lascivious ways to celebrate her victory when they're alone. Henry will do his best to show his pride and affection for us both, but in the end, I'll walk home alone, in the dark. So I decide to make this easy for everyone. Easier for her.

I crouch and meet my son's wide eyes. I'm not sure what to say because I won't lie to him. "Henry, that magic you saw…"

But I'm interrupted. "You're right, kid. It was true love's magic. Your mom and I…" She pauses, looks around, and sighs. She glances at her parents, her son, at Hook, and then back to me. There's relief in her eyes, as if along with the Darkness, she's released a burden of her own. "Your mom saved me, Henry. I love her. I have for a long time."

Behind us, Snow gasps and Charming whispers, "Yes!" Hook protests, but I turn to see Robin holding him back, muttering warnings about "true love" and "meant to be" and "you must have known."

I stare back at Emma, speechless. Her admission may be more powerful than true love's magic. "Emma…"

"Regina, I love you." She says again, now directly to me. "I've wasted too much time. I've been an idiot, but you already know that." She offers her hand. "C'mon, let's go." She waits.

I look at her open hand, and up to her face. Her smile reaches her eyes, and they may be twinkling – or are those tears? – I'm not sure. But her eyes meet mine, and a few tears of my own make their way down to flushed cheeks. I take her hand in mine and squeeze.

We both begin to walk down the street, side by side, no longer willing to be apart. "Where exactly are we going, Miss Swan?"

"Well, I think we should check on the apprentice. See if he has any ideas on what happens next, what exactly happened to the Darkness, and what we do with this." She waves the dagger around like a toy. "And then head to Granny's. I'm starving!" There's a collective "Granny's!" shout behind us.

I shake my head and scoff. There's so very little that curbs Emma's appetite. "And then?" I ask, wondering if she can sense what I'm feeling.

She dips her head towards me and lowers her voice. "Then I think we should head back to your place. There's a lot of catching up we need to do."

I laugh easily and tug her closer. I couldn't agree more.


End file.
